


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°55 : « Lance-Rockets »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, IT'S RAINING RACOONS, You have my brother to thank for this crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Tony Stark, qui recommence à produire des armes ? Oui, mais tenez-vous bien à vos sièges, ses nouvelles créations sont absolument ré-vo-lu-tion-naires.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°55 : « Lance-Rockets »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Diamond Eyes » de Shinedown (omg c'est trop magnifique * - *)
> 
> Remarque :  
> Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a trop d'imagination pour son propre bien...

Tony Stark s'était dépassé sur la création de cette nouvelle arme, qui sera utilisée par la toute nouvelle équipe de super-héros. Il leur présenta donc... le Lance-Rockets !

Inspirée du raton-laveur modifié et amélioré du même nom, cette grosse mitraillette tirait une salve de ratons-laveurs enragés, qui eux-mêmes tenaient en main – ou plutôt, en patte – des mitraillettes standards, avec lesquelles ils tiraient dans le tas à balles réelles, et ce, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en vol.

Une arme ultime pour une nouvelle équipe ultime !

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 155 (arf...).
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice :  
> Quelque chose me dit que les ennemis vont prendre leurs jambes à leur cou dès que les ratons-laveurs seront tirés xD


End file.
